Pooty
Pooty was the Co-owner of SD (formely SD Smash) before his death at the end of The Grand Finale and Phase 3. Pooty named himself after a shit he took once that stank up the entire house, with his mother shouting down to him, "WHO DONE A POOTY." He recently went to Grenville Combined School in dirty Buckinghamshire. Pooty was an old and well-respected citizen r/ back in the golden days of Smash. But when he saw the troubles brewing within the Kingdom, he and NocturnalQuill set up a plan to create a new kingdom called SD Smash, also later known as just SD. The plan was successfull, and Pooty became the Co-Owner of SD along with King NocturnalQuill. He co-ruled his kingdom well, but when the time for war came along, he had to eventually sacrifice himself in the final battle of the Winnfinity war, which is now known as The Grand Finale. After meeting Wind, Pooty agreed to settle the war in one final battle between the 2 kingdom's high council members, Pooty was going to be the leader of this battle, as Nocturnal still had to rule his kingdom back in SD. When the fighting had started, Pooty was the first one to attack, he lunged forward at Ornstein. Pooty did not want to unleash his full reptilian form yet as he thought it would be needed for later. Ornstein fought with his suspicious metallic arms, but Pooty's scale skin did not get affected by it, and so he kept fighting him, he found that grabbing Ornstein and launching him into the air was more difficult than usual, Orn dropped a mini-bomb on Pooty and harmed his left hand, Orn backed out and started using his arm cannon to shoot projectiles towards Pooty, but the leader was just too quick and ran towards him with incredible speed, only to hit him right in the helmet, where it was revealed that Ornstein is actually a robot. Angered and thinking that Wind had tricked him, he pulls out a "Falcon down kick" and completely destroys the metallic robot. Pooty saw Wind in the distance and started running towards her, not knowing that Wind had no idea about the robotic nature of Orn either. Pooty stopped when he saw the gear Wind was wearing, he started charging up his ultimate form called Bowser. But just as he was about to transform, someone stabbed him from the back, it was the former SD Smasher Index. Pooty did not have the strength to transform anymore, so he tried fighting Index single handedly, while he performed incredibly well against the traitorous sorceress, he eventually bleed out and passed out on the floor. Index was tired and worn out, and did not know if she could end the life of the man she once called a friend.... That's when she saw a strange blob of liquid flow towards Pooty and move him away, it was Comic Vito. Doctor Vito finished the battle with Index and Sushi, then took Pooty and dragged him back home, where he was put into hospice care. After SD had won the war, people gathered around to check the status of Pooty. The celebrations from winning the war died quickly when they found out that Pooty was dying. This put the Kingdom into great sadness, and as a final goodbye, Pooty read a fanfic to the whole Kingdom. Pooty telling a fanfiction (Audio only version available) A couple of days after, Pooty finally passed away, and the entire Kingdom was in mourn. People from all over came to pay their respects to the late Pootypie, even the ghosts of Wind and Winnarly. As a result, the Co-Owner role was handed over to Vito. Goodbye Pootypie. We love you 3000 HOW DID YOU LIKE YOUR TRUMP PACKAGE - TAKE THAT IRAN Category:Users